Not Me
by TeaJustMine
Summary: Sebuah kisah persahabatan, roman, juga pengorbanan dua anak manusia. Tentang Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke dan Akasuna Sasori. Saat kau memilih sesuatu, pastikan kau tidak akan menyesalinya. SasuHinaSaso. For mu friend FitaZifa. RNR.


TeaJustmine _present_

.

 **Not Me**

Sebuah kisah persahabatan, roman, juga pengorbanan dua anak manusia. Tentang Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke dan Akasuna Sasori.

Saat kau memilih sesuatu, pastikan kau tidak akan menyesalinya.

©Masashi Kishimoto

Saat pagi menjelang Hyuuga Hinata terbiasa melakukan aktifitasnya. Tinggal berempat dengan ayahnya, adik perempuan dan sepupu laki-laki membuat Hinata dewasa secara perlahan. Sewaktu berusia 10 tahun ibunya meninggal dunia saat melahirkan Hyuuga Hanabi. Hinata kecil mengerti saat orang-orang berdatangan, menepuk bahunya dengan pandangan mengasihani. Disampingnya Hyuuga Hiashi menampilkan raut wajah tegar tanpa air mata. Hinata kecil sadar jika ibunya tidak akan bangun lagi dan desakan air mata membuatnya menangis di pelukan Hyuuga Neji. Beberapa hari menutup diri dalam kamar hingga tangisan Hanabi membuatnya sadar betapa bodohnya Hinata. Dia seorang kakak sekarang bagaimana mungkin dia mengabaikan adik kecilnya.

Tapi itu adalah masa lalu, dimana dia sudah melewati itu semua, walau pada kenyataannya setiap pagi Hinata akan menyempatkan diri tersenyum pada poto ibunya. Mengawali hari dengan memasak makanan dan menyiapkan bentou untuk ayahnya karena Neji sedang bekerja di luar kota. Mereka bukan orang kaya dimana akan ada _maid_ yang akan melayani mereka.

"Aku berangkat."

Langkah Hinata berhenti saat melihat sahabat baiknya menunggu di depan gerbang rumahnya-Akasuna Sasori-membuat satu senyum manis lolos dari bibirnya. Mereka berteman sejak bayi bahkan beberapa kali saat kecil Hinata dan Hanabi di titipkan di sana. Ah, mengingat Hanabi dia jadi rindu dengan adik kecilnya itu. Menggerutu saat Hanabi memilih tinggal di asrama untuk menghemat biaya sekolahnya.

Memiliki sahabat tampan dengan wajah _baby face_ membuat Hinata kadang kerepotan, seperti saat ini beberapa gadis menatapnya sebal dan beberapa lainnya bergumam betapa beruntungnya dia.

"Kalau terus menatapnya seperti itu, aku yakin Sasori sudah terpanggang sekarang."

Manik sewarna pearl itu mengerjap dan sedetik kemudian pipinya merona merah. "AKu tidak melihatnya," bantahnya cepat tapi mengecil di setiap katanya.

" _See_ , kau bahkan tidak bisa berbohong, Hinata." Sakura mendesah pelan. "Kalau memang suka, katakan pada Sasori. Jangan berdiam dengan label 'sahabat baik' pria seperti bayi itu tidak akan sadar jika tidak di pukul kepalanya."

"Sakura-chan."

"Ok, tapi Hinata sampai kapan terus begini?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan. Rasa pesimis memang tidak mudah di hilangkan dalam hidupnya. Hinata merasa hanya pantas bersahabat dengan Sasori alih-alih menjadi pacarnya. Karena dia sadar beberapa gadis yang mengejar Sasori semuanya cantik-cantik. Sedang dirinya?

"Aku tidak tau," gumam Hinata. Dirinya memandang ke depan dimana Sasori tengah mendribel bola basket dan melakukan _shoot_ terbaiknya sore ini. Teriakan heboh para gadis memenuhi lapangan. Ya, mereka semua adalah penggemar Sasori.

Hinata tersenyum saat Sasori berlari kearahnya. Dalam hati mencatat, mungkin tidak apa jika mereka bersahabat. Setidaknya Sasori tetapi di sampingnya. Setidaknya ke-arahnyalah Sasori berjalan.

"Berikan aku minum."

"Tembakan bagus, Sasori-kun." Hinata segera mengulurkan handuk dan isotonik yang di bawanya.

"Tentu saja," Sasori duduk tepat disamping Hinata, menegak dengan rakus isotonik miliknya. "Malam ini mama ingin kau mengajari membuat cake dirumah. Entah kenapa cake buatannya tidak seenak punyamu."

Hinata terkikik pelan. "Boleh, sepulang dari sini saja."

Sasori tersenyum manis salah satu hal yang membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat. Rona merah langsung menguasai pipinya.

"Berhentilah memerah, Hinata." Sasori tertawa pelan, tangannya mengacak rambut Hinata tanpa bisa gadis itu cegah. "Tunggu aku di gerbang."

See, bagaimana dia tidak meleleh sekarang.

[***]

Matahari sore menyorot redup. Ditutupi oleh beberapa awan saat Hinata berjalan melintasi halaman sekolah. Sebenarnya ada hal yang membuat Hinata bernafas lega saat Sasori tidak ada di sampingnya yaitu keberadaannya hanya sebatas angin lalu bagi orang-orang.

Di Konoha Senior School, sekolah elit di prefektur Konoha dimana hampir separuh lebih muridnya adalah anak pengusaha dan beberapa sisanya adalah penerima program beasiswa-termasuk Hinata. Ya, Hinata jelas bukan level mereka untuk dijadikan teman. Bahkan jika Sasori di sampingnya, hanya nol persen yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Mungkin karena berjalan dengan menunduk dimana setengah dari otaknya tidak berfungsi, Hinata dengan bodohnya menyenggol laki-laki disampingnya. Membuat kaki kirinya terbelit dengan kaki kanannya. Dan apa yang terjadi selain terjatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu.

Hinata mengerang pelan saat wajahnya berdenyut sakit. Untuk sesaat dia tidak bisa bergerak, mengabaikan kikik geli dari orang-orang. Tapi sepasang tangan putih membangunkannya, membuatnya terduduk.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Suara datar membuat Hinata membuka matanya dan di sambut oleh Surai hitam sepaket dengan manik hitam terhalang kacamata.

 _Jelas ini apa-apa_. Hinata menelan lagi kata-katanya. _Ini sakit_. "Tidak, a-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hidungmu terluka. Aku bawa ke UKS."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ya, rasa perih di tulang hidung membuat dahinya mengernyit. Untung saja benturannya tidak keras sampai membuatnya mimisan.

"Yakin?"

Manik sewarna jelaga itu menajam, membuat Hinata menunduk, mencoba membersihkan wajah lalu badannya yang berdebu. Sungguh, menjadi tontonan bukan hal yang di inginkan Hinata. Dan mengabaikan tatapan onix itu yang di butuhkan Hinata sekarang.

"Ano, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan, uuuum... Ma-maf aku tidak sengaja." Hinata berdiri lalu membungkuk di detik kedua Hinata melesat menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata memekik terkejut saat Sasori berdiri di belakangnya. Tapi gadis itu hanya menggeleng, tidak berani membalikkan badan atau luka di dahi dan hidungnya akan terlihat.

"Hei," seru Sasori saat mendapati tingkah aneh sahabatnya, mendapati sahabat kecilmu sedang merapat pada tembok gerbang bukanlah kebiasaan Hinata, "kau terluka?" Dahi Sasori bingung saat berhasil membuat Hinata berbalik kearahnya.

"Ter-jatuh."

"Haah, lain kali hati-hati," Sasori berdecak didepan Hinata, berusaha tidak memencet luka di hidung dengan gemas." Setelah ini kita ke apotik, aku akan mengobatimu."

Mau tidak mau Hinata mengangguk pelan. Lama tumbuh dengan Sasori membuatnya tahu jika ada hal yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Dan kini disinilah mereka, duduk di halte bus dengan Sasori yang sibuk menempelkan band-aid di hidungnya, menekan sedikit keras hingga membuat Hinata mengaduh kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu, bagaimana kau bisa terjatuh gara-gara tersandung kakimu sendiri, haah?" Mata amber Sasori berkilat marah.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Hinata menahan mulutnya sendiri agar tidak mengatakan jika dirinya menabrak seseorang lalu terjatuh, kemudian dengan cepat berlari menjauh tanpa bertanggung jawab.

Ehh, tapi Hinata sudah minta maaf kan?

Sasori mendesah pelan saat memandang sahabatnya itu menunduk lesu, tanpa sadar jika kecemasannya mulai menguap.

"Baru aku tinggal sebentar saja kau sudah terluka, bagaimana jika aku pergi jauh," guman Sasori.

Mendengar itu, jantung Hinata berdenyut cepat berlomba dengan air matanya yang ingin menerobos pertahanan. "Ka-karena itu jangan pergi menjauh."

Sungguh, Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sasori tidak ada di sampingnya. Menemaninya saat bersedih, senyum yang selalu membuat semangat Hinata membaik akan selalu gadis itu butuhkan. Bahkan Hinata dengan susah payah masuk sekolah Konoha hanya agar selalu bersama Sasori.

Sasori terdiam sesaat, memandang dari balik amber miliknya lalu segaris senyum terpoles di bibirnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan pergi."

[***]

Hinata berfikir mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukumnya tanpa gadis itu tahu kesalahannya dimana. Bertemu lagi dengan orang yang di tabraknya dua hari lalu-yang ternyata adalah kakak kelasnya-di atap sekolah bukanlah keinginan Hinata.

Hinata sempat mengkerut takut saat melihat mata hitam itu menajam. Bukan salahnya jika kacamata itu pecah, bukan salahnya jika dia menginjaknya, bukan salahnya karena ini memang bukan salahnya. Tapi tatapan setajam mata elang itu membuat Hinata merinding dan tanpa sadar mencicit minta maaf.

"Taruh matamu di tong sampah jika tidak bisa melihat."

Mata pearl Hinata membulat marah. _Apa-apaan itu._ "Bu-bukan salahku."

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Iy-Tidak."

Dan Hinata mengutuk mulutnya sendiri dengan menggigit bibirnya. Apalagi saat laki-laki itu berjalan bagai predator yang akan memangsanya. Saat Hinata tersadar, gadis itu sudah terjepit di antara tembok dan kakak kelasnya.

 _'Kami-Sama.'_

Tanpa sadar Hinata menunduk, menghalangi Kilauan onix yang terlihat menyeramkan. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan harum mint memenuhi hidungnya. Tanpa diminta beberapa butir air mata menerobos pertahanannya, melewati pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah, bocah." Bibir itu menyeringai saat melihat reaksi yang sudah di perhitungkannya. Pucat dan menangis. "Aku meminta ganti rugi." Mata aneh itu membulat lucu, dengan bibir yang membuka tapi tergigit di detik kemudian.

"A-aku tidak pu-punya uang." Orang buta pun tau betapa gagapnya Hinata sekarang, suaranya seperti tertelan di tenggorokan. Dan pekik "Eeeep" nyaring terlontar saat tubuhnya merapat sempurna dengan senpai di depannya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Hey, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara cempreng sukses membuat Hinata gelagapan. Pemuda dengan Surai blonde datang menginterupsi disaat yang pas. Malaikat penolong-setidaknya itu yang terpikir oleh Hinata. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menghembuskan nafas yang di tahannya sejak tadi.

Bukannya melepaskan Hinata, orang yang dipanggil Teme itu malah menyeringai sadis. Matanya berkilat dingin. "Memberi hukuman dan kemana kau memandang, bocah?"

Hinata gelagapan, saat tertangkap basah sedang meminta pertolongan dari pemuda blonde jabrik lewat telepati. Tuhan, jika bisa dia akan berteriak agar pemuda menyeramkan didepannya ini menjauh. Tapi sekali lagi, Hinata hanyalah gadis kikuk dengan otak pesimis yang bahkan suaranya hanya sebesar cicitan kenari.

"Aku baru tau jika kau suka melakukan pelecehan seksual, Teme?"

 _Pe-pelecehan seksual..._

"Hn."

"Lho, dimana kacamatamu?"

"Tanya bocah itu."

Yang sukses membuat tampang Hinata merana. Sepeninggalan dua orang itu tubuh Hinata merosot tanpa bisa dia cegah. Mungkin benar jika Hinata salah berurusan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Fanfic ini aku persembahkan buat temenku tercinta. FitaZifa. Hhhha, semoga tidak kecewa. ^^v

Bingung mau TBC dimana. Mungkin banyak typo soalnya ngebutnya semalaman. Hiks.

Terimakasih sudah membaca

Recehan diterima senang hati yaa.

.

See you

TeaJustmine

22.38 WIB. 2/14/2017


End file.
